


spider babies

by SalazarTipton



Series: nanowrimo prompt event [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Homework, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: “If you laid eggs, I’d probably still help you care for all your spider babies,” Ned blurts out without thinking.





	spider babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softmagnusbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/gifts).



> prompt: things you said in the spur of the moment + peterned I love my nerdy boys from @lesbarton on tumblr

“Do you have invisible eyes?”

 

“Ned, what? Nooooo! Where did you even come up with that one?” Peter laughs out, a little uncomfortable from how Ned is examining his forehead. 

 

“Well, it’s like you always see what’s going on right behind you even when there’s no way that you could like yesterday at lunch when I knocked over my milk while you were talking to MJ, but somehow you still turned and caught it in time so I didn’t get covered in it and spiders have those creepy eight eyes that look like a cluster of glass beads or pebbles or something...it sounds less creepy the more I describe it, though,” Ned rambles off. 

 

Peter shakes his head with a smile. Ned might be ridiculous and a complete nerd, but he’s his nerd. “Agreed that spider eyes are creepy, but that would be from my other senses. We talked about this. I can hear a lot and then there’s that, uh, tingling thing?”

 

“The Spidey Sense?”

 

“Ugh, we are not calling it that.”

 

“You can make that decision when you come up with a better name.”

 

Peter ignores Ned in favor of returning to his worksheet. For a study session, they weren’t getting much studying done and thanks to May’s insistence that the door remain open, it’s not even for  _ fun reasons _ . Ned opens his mouth as if to say something, but stops himself short. Peter sighs and sets down his pencil, waiting for him to say whatever’s on his mind. He buries his nose into his calculus book, pointedly not looking at Peter. 

 

“I’d still date you if you did have creepy spider eyes,” Ned mumbles at his homework, knowing Peter would still pick up on his barely audible words. 

 

It shouldn’t sound so cute to him, but Peter can’t help with tiny smile on his lips. He knocks his foot against Ned’s knee playfully. “Thanks, babe.”

 

They settle back into their work with the occasional groan and trading papers to help the other on the current question they’re stuck on. Peter finishes his worksheet first and moves on to more fun things: the schematics they’ve been building in secret for their own Avengers Tower lego set. Ned looks up at him to the desk scattered in sheets of paper and lego pieces. A strand of Peter’s hair is curving down over his furrowed brow. 

 

“If you laid eggs, I’d probably still help you care for all your spider babies,” Ned blurts out without thinking. Peter sputters and Ned slaps a hand over his mouth. He turns to look at his boyfriend, laughing. He gets up from his chair and bends down in front of Ned who is refusing to make eye contact with him. Peter presses a quick kiss to the back of his hand right where his lips are beneath it. 

 

“That’s sweet in a really weird way. You’re so lucky I like you so much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm filling prompts all november if you want anything! go check out the [post](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/post/179867773553/heyyyyooooo-its-nanowrimo-people-and-you-know)


End file.
